banter_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chompy
Chompy is a four wheel drive dinosaur-themed robot built by the YouTuber YoshiStarHunter for Banter Wars 2.5 and 3. Its weapons consist of three powerful (but fragile) claw-styled axes and a rear drill, which is supposed to be the "tail" of the dinosaur-themed robot. It has seen modest success so far, reaching the finals of the King of the Hill competition in its debut season. Robot history Series 2.5 Chompy debuted in the first round of the Series 2.5 King of the Hill Tournament along with The Naked Rat, Twig and the 1.5 King of the Hill finalist Karinabob. Twig quickly gets on to the centre of the arena but is soon attacked by The Naked Rat, before being dragged away by Chompy and Karinabob. All four robots push and shove one another with Chompy and Karinabob being counted out for not moving, this causes the robots to move away. Chompy turns its attention to The Naked Rat who fights back using its tail, while Twig tries attacking Chompy but ends up getting damaged as a result. Karinabob is pushed off of the hill by Twig while The Naked Rat gets underneath and tries cutting the under belly of Chompy. The Naked Rat is ambushed by all three before Twig gets underneath Karinabob and tries to topple it. Chompy attacks The Naked Rat, but by doing so it loses two arms to the tail spike. The broken arm the causes a glitch to occur sending The Naked Rat and Chompy away from the hill. As a result The Naked Rat becomes stuck and is soon counted out leaving the other three to fight on. Chompy gains lots of points as it and Twig gang up on Karinabob and eventually rip off the scoop weapon. Twigs gains an opportunity and rams Karinabob toppling it over, Karinabob is unable to self right. Twig and Chompy fight on while Karinabob crawls to the top unable to do anything significant. Chompy uses its drill to attack the crippled Karinabob until Twig slams Karinabob to its last remaining axe eventually knocking it out. Twig gains some points as Chompy begins to tire out. Chompy gains some last minute points and attacks Twig one last time before the match ends. Chompy won by gaining more points, moving on to the finals of the King of the Hill competition. Chompy had stiff competition in the finals of the King of the Hill competition, being pitted against Series 2 Grand Finalist Gaminsoy's new machine Hammerhead, absurdly powerful flipper R-Type, and reigning King of the Hill Champion The Cakeinator. Although Chompy put up a decent fight, tearing one of R-Type's wheels off with its axes, it proved outmatched and was eliminated from the King of the Hill competition. Chompy was not finished yet, taking part in the New Blood competition as well, where it was the favored robot in a four-way fight with Steve Stropkovic's Alfa Raptor, J-L Games' The Red Baron, and FightingBotInformal's Detrimental. Chompy began by heavily damaging The Red Baron with its axes as The Red Baron struggled to use its flipping fork against Chompy. Meanwhile, Detrimental immediately spun up to speed and spectacularly severed off Alfa Raptor's axe within seconds of the battle starting. Alfa Raptor then tried pushing around Detrimental, but was heavily damaged on its front in the process. Detrimental also heavily damaged the back of the limping and already severely damaged The Red Baron. Unseen on camera, Detrimental then took off two of Chompy's three axes. Chompy then finished off the smoking The Red Baron with its remaining axe, immobilizing it. Detrimental then quickly spun up to full speed and charged right into Chompy's left side, heavily damaging it and exposing its left-side wheels. It then damaged the back of the already immobilized The Red Baron once again, and spun off into Chompy, taking off its remaining axe. Alfa Rapter and Chompy, both weaponless, teamed up on Detrimental, pushing it into the flame pit, but then Alfa Raptor started smoking thanks to its damage from Detrimental. Chompy then got electrocuted thanks to the nearby electrical shock corner, catching fire from the electricity. Detrimental spun up to speed again as Chompy pushed Alfa Raptor towards it, and finally immobilized Alfa Raptor. A limping Chompy charged Detrimental, but met the same fate as Alfa Raptor as it was immobilized by the spinning cage. As a result, Chompy lost its New Blood match. Results |} Wins/Losses * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 Series Record * Series 1: Did not enter * Series 1.5: Did not enter * Series 2: Did not enter * Series 2.5: King of the Hill Finals, New Blood Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:King of the Hill competitors Category:Debut in Series 2.5 Category:Animal themed robots Category:Robots with axes Category:Robots with drills